


Red-X

by daejaeshechka



Category: Highlight | Beast (Band)
Genre: Army, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-24 00:46:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13799829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daejaeshechka/pseuds/daejaeshechka
Summary: 11:30pm-6:30am





	Red-X

**Author's Note:**

> я хотел стори-трейлер. я хотел норм мужуков
> 
> kid alex remix https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bQSEtAkcT38

\- Почему сейчас? Почему на, – Донун выразительно кивнул на обтянутый грязным тентом задник фуры, - «этом»?   
Он прибежал второпях, потому что о нем опять вспомнили в последнюю очередь, а теперь морщился затягивать бандану – второпях прищемил себе узелком волосы.  
\- Сам догадайся, - буркнул Ёсоб.   
Он пил воду из бутылки, деловито, впрок, на всю ночь. Делал глоточек, а потом гонял его во рту, пока он не становился теплым.   
Жалко, что пописать впрок не получается даже у такого выразительного парня как Ян.  
\- Ой как мне не нравится, - вполголоса про себя заметил Кикван, но его все равно расслышали.   
Ёсоб тоже взглянул на номерной знак фуры «DHH 4444» и отвернулся. Всосал последний оставшийся глоточек из бутылки, а потом бросил ее землю, дождался, когда остановится катиться – и пнул ботинком в темноту.   
Хрустнуло пластиком и застучало по камням.   
Это символично. Четыре четверки. Четыре человека.   
Бабка его гадала на таро. Было там что-то про «смерть в дороге», Ёсоб помнит. Но не у него – внуку таро напророчили жизнь долгую, как у слона, и он намерен был ее прожить, даже если станет скучно.   
Из-под фонаря выплыла чёрная скользкая тень Ёна, а потом вторая – и нехарактерно для себя Ёсоб загорелся какой-то внутренней радостью: чё он забыл, что их будет пятеро.   
Пятый – это Чунхён его представляет:  
\- Юн Дуджун, наш водитель, - и парень зачем-то аж по пояс низко сгибается, три раза монотонно повторяя «Дуджун», когда жмет им руки.   
Комплекция у водилы дай боже, хоть и одет в кажущуюся, может, из-за темноты грязно-заношенной олимпийку.   
По круглым глазам Киквана, как он с неприлично разглядывает, видно, что он тоже нашел в парне что-то странное.   
Ёсоб бы сказал, что Юн Дуджун с придурью – такое уж выражение лица с большими навыкате глазами и кривыми заячьими зубами.   
С другой стороны, был бы без придури – не согласился бы.   
\- В машину, - громко командует Чунхён.   
Ёсоб ловко заскакивает первым, уступая тормозу-Киквану место сидеть посередине. Ён дожидается Донуна, когда тот вскарабкается в кабину третьим, чтобы захлопнуть дверь.   
Чунхён забирается сам, с другой стороны Дуджун – два хлопка одновременно, и Ёсобу опять пару секундочек неприятно сидеть в темноте, где пахнет пылью и бинтами, слева шуршит полиэтилен, а справа как будто на спор громко носом дышит Кикван – пока не заводится двигатель.  
Ёсоб даже думает, не на нем ли он сидит, потому что рычит прямо у него под ногами, так тр-тр-трЫ-Ы-Ы, не без усилия, с напрягом.   
Хочется помолиться за то, что это в порядке вещей с фурами, иначе сомнительны бабкины гадания, но на зеленом от всяких спидометров лице Дуджуна нету волнения, только внимание к дороге, которая стелется перед.  
Всю фуру хорошенько дергает, снова слышно тры-ры-ры – и наконец-то она двигается с места.   
\- Поехали, - благословляет Ён. 

 

Хрен Чунхёна знает, что он знает. Знает ли вообще, или только надеется, когда говорит:  
\- Выключи.   
Больше раз в две секунды за стеклом не загорается оранжевый маячков, и в собачнике фуры становится совсем темно, только два снопа фар впереди и за ветровым стеклом большущая звезда над самым горизонтом.   
Ёсобу жарко под задницей, тесно от дремлющего Киквана, холодно от ночного сквозняка из дуджуновского спущенного окна, и он усердно думает, что это за звездочка может быть.   
Чувствует удовлетворение, когда соображает, что Венера – как иначе.   
Полночь, лето, на самом склоне.   
\- Хён, есть водички? – шепотом, через притворяющегося спящим Киквана, интересуется Донун. – Пересохло…  
\- Выпил, - напоминает Ёсоб.   
Спереди протягивается рука Дуджуна с полулитровкой газировки.   
\- Спасибо, чувак, - сияет Донун.   
Пьет он неторопливо, потом старательно завинчивает крышку и передает бутылку обратно. Как Ёсоб и подозревал, младшенькому больше хотелось поговорить из этой темноты, чем пить, и он когда говорит:  
\- Спасибо, - после секунды молчания добавляет: - Ты куда ехать-то знаешь?   
Темнотища же… То ли есть дорога, то ли нет, - один черт их трясет так, что Кикван после каждого буерака возится и приходится заново начинать притворяться дремлющим.   
\- Я-то точно знаю, - перебивает Чунхён, показывая ему навигатор с темной в «ночном» режиме картой.   
Донун лезет вперед двумя пальцами, как краб, сжать и посмотреть сколько осталось. Кикван выглядит пипец пугающе, когда таращится открытыми глазами в потолок собачника, но, видимо, успевает что ему надо из-за донуновского плеча высмотреть, потому что тянется за мобильником.   
Экран телефона загорается режущей глаза вспышкой на секунду, а потом Кикван вздыхает:  
\- Бали-и-ин, - только полтора часа прошло.  
\- Пять-шесть часов, - наконец-то отвечает Дуджун, - если ничего не случится… Не бойся, эту дорогу я помню.  
\- Дальнобойщик, что ли? – еще сильнее выглядывает вперед Донун, завязывая разговор, которого ему так хотелось.   
\- Ага, - кивает Дуджун, глядя на дорогу.   
Сбоку Ён рассматривает обоих, любопытного младшенького и какого-то Юна Дуджуна, который, оказывается, водил трейлеры через города, от которых осталось одно имя на карте, внимательно. Ёсоб думает, что Чунхён точно поддержит необходимую беседу и устраняется от участия, оплывшим в кресле мешком копируя киквановскую позу.   
Вот только Кикван вообще не спит. Лупится в потолок широко открытыми глазами, подскакивает от буераков и о чем-то беспокоится.   
Ёсоб, к сожалению, все старательно повторяет. 

 

Юн Дуджун пересказал всю свою жизнь, как перед работодателем, снял свою затасканную олимпийку и остался в закатанной по локоть клетчатой фланелевой рубашке – вылитый водила тягача.   
Даже какое-то добродушие маг Донун своей страшнонужной беседой сумел на его лице проявить, и оно теперь улыбалось в ночь, двум воронкам света на дороге впереди.   
Стало по-заячьи милым.   
Ёсоб тоже привык к контрасту ночной сырости из окна и костлявому локтю Киквана, который, теперь казалось, сопутствовал его печенке от самого рождения.   
Даже больше казалось: что Ёсоб провел в этой кабине не меньше времени, чем дальнобойщик Юн Дуджун, и хаотичное тык-тыдык-тык покачивание освежителя воздуха с логотипом презервативов на стекле безупречно отмеряет ритм жизни на колесах глубоко в ночи, когда до упора загруженная фура медленно выжирает себе дорогу в темноте дальним светом.   
Когда Юн Дуджун вербально предоставил свое резюме и остался в одной клетчатой рубашке, темы для разговора исчерпались, и так и не спящий Кикван, который, понятно, тоже внимательно слушал и тишине не радовался, затянул вполголоса:  
\- А все что я знаю… - просто когда в кабине молчали, казалось, что эта ночь и дорога – бесконечность. Что она никогда не закончится – если только, конечно, из нее не плавно в небытие. – Если ты уйдешь… то заберешь… часть меня…  
Петь громко он не мог, и поэтому немножко фальшивил, но все равно Донун поддержал:  
\- Сет ми фри-и-и…  
Чунхён и Ёсоб слушали.  
Как на концерте: ломающийся на фальцете киквановский голос казался страшнокрасивым, как всегда все кажется, если знаешь, что в последний раз в жизни.   
Кикван не больно-то знал – или зашел ему больше припев, на котором он тренировался, пока фальцет не перестал ломаться, но казалось, что он ушел на пятый круг, когда протянул:  
\- И если вся сегодняшняя но-о-чь…  
А потом Ён обрвал:  
\- Тихо! – и стало не по себе. – Собрались.   
Ёсоб прилежно, как в школе, как на сборах, обнял приклад, хотя и без Чунхёна уже рассмотрел: впереди, в свете фар.   
\- Едрить твою, - Донун, стало быть, осознал, на что ему намекал Ёсоб перед отправкой.   
Быстро приблизилась, страшная под фарами, а потом укатилась в темноту обгорелая, изувеченная груда металла – такую только на помойке, на свалке машин увидишь – два подорванных армейских грузовика.   
Оба на боку, почти на обочине – что можно разворовать, то утащено вместе с тентом.   
Трупов Ёсоб не увидел (не успел рассмотреть, потому что Дуджун рванул вправо, объезжая), или зачем-то утащили тоже.   
Не то чтобы Ёсоб когда-то планировал, что будет лежать в своей собственной могиле, как в кровати, поудобнее на левом боку или головой на север, но вот так, спиной обращенной к Венере…  
\- Внимательно, - опять призвал Чунхён.   
Ёсоб возмутился:  
\- Да один же черт, - грузовики подорвали на въезде в город, а там хоть семь глаз на лбу – за любым рухнувшим зданием, за любым поворотом - …  
Ёсоб может свидеться с бабушкой, но смотрит. Донун тоже таращится в темноту.   
\- Огонь, - Кикван показывает пальцем на светящееся, как пламя зажигалки.  
Оно тот же тухнет, как будто показалось, но ведь не ему одному, Ёсоб тоже видел.   
\- Чё-о-о-орт, - это Чунхён. – Давай быстрее, - это Дуджуну.   
Фура разгоняется, разрушенные где наполовину, где до снования дома уносятся назад. Ёсоба с остальными мотает по собачнику дай боже, но он стискивает зубы.  
Влез в реку – плыви.   
Мост грохочет. Так же зеленый, но страшно сосредоточенный Дуджун улегся на огромного диаметра баранку – как будто помогает высматривать.   
Еще на один огонек указывает Донун.   
Ничего не происходит, он гаснет.   
Чунхёновское лицо становится похожим на злую гипсовую маску – наверно, тоже думает, что это мог быть только сигнал.   
Слева и справа, мол, мы заметили.   
Фура громыхает по мосту, он от этого трясется. Ёсоб знает, что от этой гонки тщательно уложенный груз разметало по фуре, но жить ему хочется куда как больше напрасных сожалений, и он был бы благодарен Киквану, если бы тот не открыл свой рот спросить:  
\- Дуджун, где бак?  
\- Слева, - сквозь зубы выжал Дуджун, - подо мной.   
Ёсоб театрально оскалился – под ним не меньше, чем под Дуджуном. Если танк рванет – то у Киквана плюс два процента шанс, у Донуна плюс четыре.   
Элементарно.   
Думая, что поседел, Ёсоб остервенело потными ладошками сжимает железную рукоятку, когда под фарами вспыхивает большой указатель – конец гост-города.   
\- Ах, - выдыхает Дуджун и выпрямляется, поднимаясь с руля. – И если сегодняшняя но-о-очь…  
\- Километр, - объявляет Чунхён, глядя в навигатор.   
Километр жизни.   
Донун не выглядит очень здоровым, когда добавляет:  
\- Вонт йу сет ми фри-и-и…  
\- Полтора километра, - Ён как будто знал, чуть-чуть не угадал.   
Ёсоб видел, как впереди и справа из темноты завспыхивал бенгальский огонь: так-так-так… Так-так-так… А потом звук догнал – очередь автомата.   
Хорошо бы Дуджун лег опять на руль потому, что ловкий парень им попался – и его не пристрелили – Ёсоб ничего точно не мог сказать, потому что фуру мотнуло, а его бросило на окно.   
Он уверен, что слышал звон разбитого стекла со стороны Чунхёна. Донуна мотнуло на Киквана, Киквана на него, и Ёсобу впервые в жизни стало так до смерти страшно – когда на его руках стало сыро-сыро.   
Он думал: его это кровь или Киквана, когда в непрекращающемся та-та-та Чунхён заорал:   
\- Включай, - и сам, согнутый пополам и засыпанный осколками, потянулся вернуть маячки мигать вдоль всей фуры.   
Дуджуну было не до этого. Ёсоб знать не знал, что у парня за стальные нервы, что его не парализовало страхом – он разгонял фуру что есть ходу и без командирского приказа:  
\- Быстрее! Быстрее!   
Ёсоб прижимал лицо как он думал окровавленного Киквана к своим коленкам, и это был его дичайший страх за всю жизнь – пока он не увидел, как бревном перегорожена поперек дорога впереди.   
Он бы вдваил тормоз в пол. Ёсоб бы стал тормозить изо всех сил. Кто там знает, в темноте не видно – что на обочине.   
Есть ли обочина вообще, достаточно ли ее ширины.   
Ёсоб бы тормознул фуру, и она внеслась бы мордой в бревно, заскрежетала, её бы завалило на бок – а потом их просто пристрелили бы, не вытаскивая тела из кабины.   
Только Юн Дуджун – психопат, и он не тормозит. Он как Харон, и Ёсоб чувствует себя в его лодке, когда грузовик объезжает бревно по обочине, и ширины внезапно достаточно, хоть их и подкидывает вверх, как лотерейные шарики, а крытый тентом зад со скрипом заносит.  
Слышно визг Донуна, в котором страшный посыл к массе трейлера: только не переворачивайся – а потом и стрельба глохнет, бенгальские огни вместе со щелчками очереди.  
Может, маячки сработали или просто повезло – если можно так сказать, потому что Дуджун не может выровняться, во-первых, из-за скорости под сто, во-вторых:  
\- Колесо пробили…   
Про колесо слышит только Ён, Ёсоб, Кикван и Донун пытаются наощупь определить, чья кровь у них на коленках.   
Выясняется, что ничья, когда включают свет в кабине.   
\- Все рассобачили, - Донун двумя пальцами приподнимает порванную полиэтиленовую упаковку, из которой капает что-то воняющее больницей и медикаментами. 

 

\- Классный ты парень, Юн Дуджун, - мечтательно говорит командир Ён, пыхтя насосом.   
\- Бессмертный, - хмыкает Кикван, хоть и стоит к ним спиной, просматривает темноту.   
Дуджун вяло смеется, водя ладонью над шиной колеса. Во второй у него бутылка эпоксидного клея – смешно, конечно, но не груженую же фуру домкратом поднимать, чтобы колесо поменять.   
\- Пойдешь к нам в команду? – продолжает утомившийся Чунхён.  
Под прицелом Киквана из-за бугра появляется застегивающий брюки Ёсоб. Ён бросает насос, чтобы тоже успеть сбегать до кустиков. Его подменяет Донун, Ёсоб становится спиной к Киквану бдеть.   
\- Где свистит… - сам с собой беседует Дуджун. – А-а-а, вот…  
Он заливает дыру клеем, хотя прекрасно знает, что хватит, может, на час.   
Час жизни.   
Ёсоб тихо коротко свистит – сигнал Киквану – но это просто Чунхён закончил свои дела и обвалил, поднимаясь, насыпь дороги:  
\- Так чего, Дуджун? 

 

Летний рассвет зыбкий, как прозрачное покрывало. Покрывало больше не защищает в шесть тридцать утра, когда поднявшееся уже солнце начинает жарить.   
Ёсоб горазд пьянствовать, как и остальные, но голова у него так еще не болела: последняя степень концентрации человеческого организма – тень рыскающего на рассвете коршуна на мгновение перекрывает солнце в продырявленном лобовом стекле…  
Он готов отразить. Он совершенная машина, нацеленная на «выжить».   
Лицо Дуджуна зеленоватое без всяких спидометров, когда фура тормозит в развалинах другого города, у которого еще есть шанс – но этот и был им нужен.   
Маячки все еще мигают, когда бессмертный сквод выпадывает из кабины на горячую пыль дороги.   
\- Сожалею, груз пострадал, - тут же вытягивается Чунхён.   
Он успел натянуть берет на голову, и в утреннем солнце на его плече золотом поблескивают две полоски и звезда.   
\- Водички, - стонет ненужный начальству Донун, и на нем тоже две золотые полоски, только без звезды.   
Кикван обстоятельно дергает вниз форму с двумя нашивками. Ёсоб выковыривается последним, выпрыгивает, опираясь на автомат.   
С видом узнавшего почем фунт лиха рассматривает больное пятно солнца в небе, и его два страйпа не горят так ярко, как притомившиеся, как после кризиса.   
Донун напился из одолженной у часовых бутылки, потом сострадательно передал ее Киквану, который с чувством выдохнул:  
\- Спасибо, чувак, - присаживаясь возле колеса в тени фуры рядом с Юн Дуджуном, на котором не было никаких полосок, только клетчатая рубашка и усталость на лице.   
\- Да не, - отказался Дуджун, вытирая губы после глотка из переданной бутылки, - знаешь…  
\- По местам! – оборвав все, скомандовал Ён, отчитавшийся о потерях, сдавший груз ответственности.   
Ёсоб напялил свой берет вместо банданы, вытянулся рядом с фурой, на боку которой, в белом кругу, все еще в оранжевых, теперь бессмысленных сполохах маячков пересекался полосками красный крест.   
Равняясь налево, он не мог не видеть на правой щеке Киквана черный мазок клея для шин, и это его смешило – экипаж первой машины, прорвавшейся через смертельный «гуманитарный» коридор мог бы выглядеть подороже.

 

\- Нашел своих? – поинтересовался Ён.   
Дуджун улыбнулся:  
\- Нашел.   
Чунхён же, как появилась минутка без ушей главного героя, рассказал, к кому ехал доброволец Юн Дуджун.   
\- А как мы теперь обратно? – озадачился Кикван.   
\- Тут оставайся, - посмеялся Ёсоб.  
Донун догонял сзади, завязывая бандану.


End file.
